


is this a joke?

by sashimii



Category: supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, matt is really emotional and shit, some homophobia ?? for like a second ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimii/pseuds/sashimii
Summary: matt slouched onto the couch, his eyes focused on the tv. ryan scooted closer to him, looking over at him and smiling. matt noticed. of course, he did. but would this be the right time to confess?





	is this a joke?

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a roleplay i did with a friend,, enjoy !!

"and then i said, you're nothing but a bitch to me!" matt laughed as he retold a probably fake, but funny, story. ryan let out his glorious laugh, making matt blush. god, it was wrong, wasn't it? liking your best friend. it's wrong. all wrong. and matt told himself that every day. until he couldn't take it anymore, he had to confess. he knew it could ruining everything. their friendship, the channel, they would grow more and more awkward around each other until one couldn't take it anymore. and they'd leave, leaving the channel to one or the other. but he had to do it.

"hey, wanna do a movie night?" ryan asked as matt passed by him. perfect. the taller boy turned around and nodded.

"sounds great. wanna do it in my room?" matt realized the replied sounded weird. the both of them could probably make a sex joke out of it. "i mea-"

"didn't know you were into that kinda stuff." ryan giggled, finding his own joke pretty funny.

"i meant-! ugh, fuck you." matt chuckled and skimmed through a couple of movies, being the type of person he was, he had a hard time choosing so he made ryan pick.

as it got darker out, the two got things set up. ryan was in matt's room setting up the movie and matt was in the kitchen making popcorn and getting snacks and drinks that were probably horrible for them. ryan picked out a cheesy romance film. he wasn't even sure why they owned it, but he just assumed they got it from some fan-mail. matt entered his own room, he carried plenty of snacks and drinks in his arms, but once he got closer to the couch he dropped a few things. he blushed, obviously embarrassed, and began to tidy it up.

"clumsy boy." ryan said, helping his friend tidy the junk food. matt blushed even more and began to clean faster.

once it was the perfect time to start the movie ryan started it up, turning the sound up so the two could hear it. it honestly almost sounded like they were watching a movie in a movie theater. 'wow, my first date with my best friend.' matt thought to himself, snorting at the thought. matt carefully sat down on the couch, picking up a bag of chips and a gatorade bottle once he was comfortable. ryan sat down next to him, reaching over to the chip bag. matt shoved it closer to him, somehow actually focusing on the movie. after a few minutes into the movie matt slouched onto the couch, his eyes focused on the tv. ryan scooted closer to him, looking over at him and smiling. matt noticed. of course, he did. but would this be the right time to confess? yes, he had to do it now or he would get too scared. he inhaled and nudged ryan.

"oh, sorry. am i too close?" ryan looked over at him and slightly scooted away.

"n-no, i wanted to tell you something." matt slightly shook, praying that ryan didn't notice his weird behavior.

"what's up?"

"i...like you."

"as a friend, right?" ryan said, a confused tone in his reply.

"no."

"are you gay?" matt nodded his head, looking down. 'it's wrong. you're going to hell. you're disgusting.' those words floated through matt's head. those words were like dark rain clouds, they were scary and mean. "is this a joke?" ryan asked after matt kept quiet.

"no." matt replied with the same word again, keeping his head down. tears formed in the corners of his eyes. he tried to blink them away but no matter how hard he tried they fell. and fell, and fell, and fell until he was fully crying. "r-r-ryan, i'm s-so s-s-sorry.." his voice shook with sadness, still not looking at ryan in the eyes.

"look at me." ryan said calmly. matt slowly looked up, he was shaking even more now. "i'm not mad, but do you promise you're not joking?" matt nodded his head yes. "good because i like you too." matt went wide-eyed and gasped, tears falling even more. he threw himself into ryan's arms and hugged him. ryan gently hugged back, rubbing the taller boys back.

"you fucking jerk!" matt was back to his normal self. "you scared the shit out of me!" matt hit ryan's arm.

"ow! jesus christ, what's your problem?!"

"'is this a joke?' like wh-"

"don't go off on me. i know how you are sometimes, you could have been lying."

"i-" matt didn't have any comebacks. ryan smiled and matt stuck his tongue out at him.

"how childish. now come here you gay boy, let's finish this movie." ryan wrapped his arm around matt and pulled him closer. the two snuggled together as they attempted to finish the movie. i say attempted because they both fell asleep before they could even finish it.


End file.
